


It's fate

by Missthang616



Category: Whiskey Cavalier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 10:11:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19207258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missthang616/pseuds/Missthang616
Summary: 1x13





	It's fate

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked this oneshot :) the idea came from #savewhiskeycavalier🎈🎈🇨🇦 on Twitter... If you're on Twitter you should follow her ;) Thanks so much for reading... Lots of love :)

Looking out at the beautiful view that is prauge

He turned his head and laughed when he heard a familiar voice saying "seriously, you're here" while walking towards him

"Yeah well I wanted to see the view without my gun. How bout you?" he said

"Just wanted to see it again... Brought my gun" she told him

"Of course" he said laughing

"What" she asked with a smile

"Oh come on... You were talking about fate before and now here we are, that's gotta mean something right?" He said 

"Probably means both of us had nothing better to do than walk around prague" she said

"Fine I will ignore this phenomenal coincidence... Stand here, look at the view and eat my tryelnik, it's a local pastry they make here." He started to rant while watching the sky

She cut him off by saying "I don't care"

"Oh well" he said... He learnt not to get offended by everything Frankie says a long time ago

"Okay that smells amazing!" She said reaching over to steal a bite

"Right?! So they make them hot and freash right down from the bar I went to last night." He said looking at her

"It's really good" she said 

"I thought you might like that!" He tells her smugly

"What like you knew I was gonna show up here?" She asked him teasingly

Standing in front of her close enough to kiss he told her while staring deep into her eyes "No... But I hoped"

She stood there waiting for him to kiss her

When he didn't lean in like she thought he was going too she reached up and grabbed the back of his head and pulled him closer pressing her lips against his

It was better than she remembered

There were sparks and butterflies and racing hearts

She's kissed quite a few men in her life but shes never had anyone make her feel the way Will does

She never wanted this moment to end

But before long the need for air became too much to bare and he had to pull back

Taking a deep breathe with his eyes still closed he rubbed his nose against hers and gave her one last small kiss on her lips

Leaning back to look into her eyes he asked "does this mean you want to save the world and get ice cream together?"

"Yeah... It does!" She said softly playing with the hair that rested against the collar of his coat "but I'm just gonna warn you I'm probably gonna be really bad at it this is all new to me... But I really want this to work"

"It might not always be easy but it'll work... It's fate!" Will told her smiling

Smiling back up at him she giggled softly and kissed him again

(Finished)


End file.
